The Cell Phone Swap
by greendayontheradio
Summary: The Faction's have evolved slightly. Teens are allowed iPhones - to test them. But Tris manages to misplace hers, and ends up with Four's phone. Will they get along? Will things go smoothly until it's time to swap back? Will they even talk? I'm no good at summaries, but the story is better! Updated whenever I have time - I work and have school. R&R :) Rated T for now, for language.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I only take claim to the story – all characters, settings, backstories, etc. are property of Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

Abnegation. Amity. Candor. Dauntless. Erudite.

"The five factions, the ones we live in, the ones our ancestors have lived in for centuries. The leaders use to be stricter on their values, especially with children. It's not that they're not strict now, but you all get choices, as you know.

"The things that make up society are the same – Abnegation still run the government, we still take the aptitude test and have the Choosing Ceremony, we still have factionless people. But you all aren't expected to follow every single moral of your faction perfectly. They still train you, but they focus on what you need to know to get through your simple lives, and train you, and expect more of you during initiation.

"We have evolved over time, and realized that – while you still need guidance and principles – you also need a bit of lenience. You will all know that you're not treated to the same standard as adults in your faction, but you're not children anymore either. And, as sixteen year olds about to take your tests, we – as a community – feel as though you should feel trusted. We want to make sure you all are capable of being mature enough to be trusted with them." Mrs. Hendricks, our Principal, cleared her throat before launching off on her speech.

"So today, you each get a phone. Easy to use, Erudite technology. But they're expensive. Take care of them, and they will help you these few weeks coming up to the test, to make your lives easier. But if anyone is seen ruining their phone, or not taking care of it properly, it will be taken, and you will have to wait until after your initiation for your faction to issue you a new one. There are five stations around – on the far left of the hall, is for Abnegation to get their phones. Then there's Amity, then Candor, then Dauntless, and finally Erudite. Only go to your factions station, as the functions of the phone is different, and you need to get your name marked off the list. Dismissed." Mrs. Hendricks stepped off the small platform that raised her above us, and walked out of the room.

I looked at Caleb, and he smiled at me. We knew that sixteen year olds got their trial phones, but we didn't know where or when. We stood quietly, and started walking through the small crowd of people to get to the other side of the room, where the Abnegation station was. I watched as Caleb let Susan and Robert go in front of us in line – not out of anything but selflessness, which we were taught. Never think of yourself – the line our parents told us every morning before we left for school. We may not be expected to uphold the reputation of Abnegation perfectly, but we have always been taught to loose ourselves.

Caleb and I came from a family that still believed in the old ways – so while other families let their teenagers wear slightly tighter gray clothes, or go out later than curfew, we still wore baggy gray clothes, and stayed home almost every night. I knew it was because they wanted to protect us, but I was hoping that – with the arrival of our phones – we'd be allowed to stay out a little later.

The line shuffled forward slowly, and I tried to keep myself amused. I found myself watching the Dauntless kids, like I always did. They always seemed so _free_. They lived their lives so fast – it was like you couldn't blink or you'd miss everything. They arrived on trains that never slowed, and jumped on and off them like it was no big deal, like they'd done worse things. I'd like to try that someday, I decided. Never mind that only Dauntless rode the trains.

It took forever to get to the front, but when I did I barely noticed.

"Name?" the Abnegation woman asked me. She looked like the rest of us – unassuming hairstyle, gray clothes, pale skin.

"Beatrice Prior." I answered politely. She looked through her list, and ticked next to my name. She reached under the table, and brought out a white box with a phone symbol on it.

"There's an information sheet inside that will help you set it up, and use it. Would you like some help to do that now?" she asked, putting me first. But I knew there were people behind me that, in doing so, I would waste the time of. So I didn't put myself first.

"No thank you." I gave her a small smile, and turned to leave.

I waited outside of the classroom for Caleb to emerge. I watched as people walked by, opening their boxes and setting up their phones, and I longed to do the same. But I put it in the small bag I carried with me, and waited – what I hoped looked like patiently. He came out some time later, and not a word was spoken as we walked to the bus stop and got on.

The time it took to get home always flew by for me. I liked being on the bus – it was the only thing I liked about the commute to school. I didn't like walking over the cracked road to get back to our house, but Caleb and I helped each other to not fall over. Still, we were silent, and the only sound breaking it was our footsteps.

It was my turn to cook, so I hurried into our bare kitchen to get the chicken prepped and frying, and the rice boiling. There were only ever one dinner in Abnegation – even after all these years. Our parents came home at different times in the afternoon. Mom came home first, after a day with the Abnegation help center. She gave out food and clothes to the factionless all the time. I went to her work every six months to get the standard clothes for the next six. Many families didn't bother anymore, deciding to buy their own clothes, but those who still followed the old ways went there.

Dad came home later. He was on the council, and was an active part of our government. I think that's why he likes the old ways so much – he can see how they helped every one in every faction. The old ways taught us to completely loose ourselves for others. The new way taught us to loose ourselves after becoming initiates, after serving ourselves for sixteen years.

Dinner was usually a quiet affair. Mom and Dad spoke to each other, and we listened. Unless they spoke directly to us, that is.

"Kids, we heard you got your phones today." Dad started, looking over at us. We nodded in agreement.

"Have you set them up yet?" Mom asked, almost excitedly.

"No, I was helping Susan carry a little kid back to his family. He was hurt, and we bandaged him up," Caleb said, completely monotone. He didn't want praise for this. It was selfish to want that. And he wasn't selfish.

"I was cooking dinner, and cleaned up the house a bit." I answered quietly.

"True Abnegations." Dad said, and I could see he was proud of us. "I think you'll both do just fine with the phones."

"Your father and I were thinking," Mom began, looking at Dad, "That because we have a way of reaching you now, that you both may stay out a little bit later, if you wish."  
>"You'd still have a curfew, of course." Dad chimed in.<br>"And if you're going out together, it'll be a little bit later again." Mom finished.

Caleb and I looked at each other excitedly.

"That sounds fantastic. But wont you need us to help clean, and cook?" Caleb asked, forever polite.

"You would stay home on the nights you had to cook. And we trust you wont leave the house so often that the cleaning falls on us, or the other one of you." Mom answered.

"That sounds fair," I nodded in agreement.

Dad smiled at us, "Alright then. Your curfew is now 10pm, instead of 8pm. And if you're together, 11pm."

Mom and Caleb nodded.

"Ok," I answered, and started clearing the dishes off the table. Everyone was done, and I needed to clean the dishes before settling into the living area, next to the fire.

The dishes were done quickly, with both Caleb and I doing them.

"Why don't you go get your phones, and your father and I can help you set them up?" Mom poked her head into the doorway to ask us.

"That would be great, thank you." I smiled at her. Always thinking of us first, she was.

We quickly went to grab our phones from our rooms, and brought them down into the living area. We sat on the ground, and put the boxes in front of us. We weren't going to start, and we weren't going to ask. It wasn't becoming.

Dad sat down next to me, and Mom next to Caleb, and handed us the boxes.

"Open them," Dad told us.

We both slowly slipped the top off the box, and placed the lid next to us on the floor. The phones themselves were about four inches by two inches, and were a dull black color. I'd seen them around before, but they'd always been shiny, and clear. I looked up at my parents.

"Didn't want us to see our reflections?" I asked quietly.

"It's a screen protector. It'll stop the phone from getting scratches. But yes, it stops you from becoming vain as well," Mom told me.

"I'm glad you thought of rejecting vanity before the phone itself." Dad said to me.

We turned the phone on, and Dad helped me through the instructions on how to set it up. From what I could tell, practically everything but the phone, messenger and internet apps were disabled. I couldn't believe we were allowed the internet. Mom and Dad gave us their numbers, and Caleb gave me his.

"We get the internet?" Caleb asked, surprised.

"Yes," Dad said grumpily.

"I told the council you'd need it," our mother chirped, "You both should go to bed now, it's late."

"Goodnight Mom, Dad." I said, standing up. Caleb did the same, and we left the room.

We got to the platform at the top of the stairs, where we went different ways.

"Goodnight Beatrice." he said.

"Goodnight Caleb." I told him, shuffling into my room quickly. I plugged in my phone with the white cord provided, and quickly slipped into bed. I fell asleep easily, blissfully dreamless.

"Beatrice, there's a bunch of us going to the fair this afternoon, wanna come with?" Robert asked as we walked into Faction History a week later. I'd become friends with Robert and a couple of the other Abnegation kids, now that I could talk to them more. I'd even tried talking to some of the Dauntless kids – but only in class, and only _about_ class. But other than that, nothing really changed. I still sat with Caleb on the bus, and we hadn't gone out at all, yet.

"Sure, that'd be great! Thanks," I said, adding, "Is Caleb and Susan coming?"

"Yeah, they actually invited us." he told me, holding the door open for me and a couple other students. I waited in my desk, and he sat down at the one directly next to me.

"That means we can stay out a little later," I told him. He knew about my parents rules.

"I think that was why they invited us on their…ahem…date." he said, and I grinned.

"Ok, class. Listen up. Today we're going to discuss the reasons for leniency in the factions…" our teacher started, and both Robert and I turned to face him immediately. The class passed quickly, much to my surprise, and before I knew it, I was on a bus to the fair.

Fair's were a pretty new thing to the city, though Erudite tells us that the old world, the pre faction world, enjoyed them immensely. It was the first time I was going to one, and I was actually excited for it. I think I was more excited over the fact I was going to hang out with friends after school, then the fact of the fair.

"Beatrice, come on!" on of the other girls – Rachel – called to me as the bus stopped, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bus, quick as a flash. I laughed with her, seeing everyone loosen up and do the same. here, we couldn't be scolded for laughing. Here, we were almost free.

We walked around for a time – and went on the Ferris wheel like a total of five times. Robert pulled me into the bumper cars, and nearly gave me a heart attack the first time he rammed into me. I forced them to go on the spinning tea cups – I love that ride – and they got me to try this weird game called whack-a-mole, where you have a small hammer, and the mole pops up somewhere random, and you've got to try and hit it. I did fairly well, considering.

We ended up sitting at this food court type thing, eating these things called hot dogs – not real dogs, as I was informed – and drinking lemonade. We sat there talking, and laughing for the last couple hours, and when I realized it had been dark for some time, I checked my phone for the time. It was nearly quarter past ten. I looked around the table for Caleb, and saw he and Susan holding hands.

I grimaced. We were told that public displays of affection were bad, so I thought that even holding hands in public was a little much. But then I thought, I'd been laughing all afternoon, and he hadn't reprimanded me for it. I'd let this little gesture slide, because I thought they belonged together. But I did have to get his attention.

"Caleb!" I called across the long, rectangular table. He looked up, embarrassed, and went to let her hand go.

"No, no. I was going to say it's time to leave." I quickly told him, and he looked relieved. He took her hand again, and whispered something to her. They both rose.

"Ready to go, Robert?" Susan asked her brother, and he nodded and stood. I stood as well.

"Are there any buses at this time of night?" I asked Caleb.

"Yeah," Robert answered for him, "The last one leaves at midnight. We're good."

"Thanks," I told him, smiling. We all walked together towards the bus, leaving the rest of them behind. Their curfews were later than ours anyways. The bus ride home was practically silent – we were drained from our afternoon together, and we needed to get into the right mood to go home anyways.

We got off the bus at about ten-to-eleven, and walked briskly down the cracked pavement. When we got to our house, I saw Caleb give Susan a quick side hug, and they both blushed.

"Hey, we should go out tomorrow afternoon as well, yeah?" Susan asked us, looking at Robert and myself too.

"I cant tomorrow," I answered, "It's my turn to cook."

"Well, what about you?" she asked Caleb. He glanced back at the house.

"I've got to clean tomorrow, but we're both free the next night?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Susan. Robert." I said, before opening the door and slipping inside. I heard my brother say his goodnights, and he came in right behind me.

"We're five minutes early," he informed me, and we crept through the house, so as to not wake our parents up.

"You and Susan go well together." I whispered at the platform.

"Thank you. Goodnight Beatrice." he replied, slipping into his room.

I slipped into mine, and plugged in my phone. I took off my day clothes, and climbed into bed. I shut my eyes, and saw the Ferris wheel all lit up. I slept with a smile on my face.

The next day went by quickly, as did the day after, and before I knew it, I was on the bus on the way to the fair again. I wasn't as excited as I was the first time, but I was close.

We went around the stalls this time, looking at the weird stuffed animals, and the different foods we could buy for points. I didn't know what points were, and the lady behind the counter explained to me that the other factions used points to get things they wanted. Abnegations weren't supposed to want anything, so we didn't get points.

Everyone ended up at the same table as last time. I sat next to Robert and Rachel, and started to see the flirtation between them.

"Beatrice, you and me and Robert should go on the Ferris wheel!" Rachel suggested after a while of sitting at the table. I knew she only wanted me to go so it was 'acceptable'. I still agreed though.

After hearing Rachel's loud proposition, everyone decided they wanted on the Ferris wheel one more time before we all left to go home. It was the last day of the fair, and they were closing up early. We walked across the fair, to where the wheel was, and waited in the short line to get on. I went to check the time on my phone, before I realized it wasn't in my pocket.

I frantically searched all my pockets, before remembering that I put it down on the table shortly after sitting down. I don't remember picking it back up when we left.

"Rachel, I'll be right back. I left my phone at the table," I told her.

"Wait, I'll go with you." she looked longingly back at the ride and I stopped.

"No, you stay here. I'll only be a minute." I told her, waiting till she nodded her head before taking off at a brisk walk.

The diner place seemed a lot farther away when you needed to get there. I finally got to the place, and thankfully the table was still deserted, though I was sure that we'd been gone long enough for someone else to sit down. I ran over to it, and checked along the top, and the seats. I couldn't see it anywhere. I slumped into a seat, and realized I was a failure. If I couldn't even keep track of a phone, how was I going to do anything else?

I looked down on the ground, and I saw it. I picked it up, and held it close in my hands. Thank god, I thought, slipping it into my pocket. I stood up, and practically ran back across the fair, getting there in time to see my friends getting off the ride.

"Where'd you go, Beatrice?" Caleb asked me when he got off.

"I thought I'd left my phone at the table. Turns out it was in my pocket the whole time," I told him. There was no way I was telling him that I left it there.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you put it on the table. Glad you remembered to pick it up," he said, as we started walking to the bus. I sighed in relief.

The bus trip was louder this time, with more people. I smiled along with Rachel while she was speaking, but when she turned to talk to Robert I let it slip. I had to be more careful. This was like a test, I could feel it. And there was no way I was going to fail.

We got home, and I practically collapsed in bed. Thank god today was over. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and groaned, rolling over to pull it out. The room was dark, and the phone so bright that I had to squint to see the screen.

**Unknown Number;**

**Unknown Number; **That'll get you in

**Unknown Number; **Hello?

I'd gotten three texts in succession with ten seconds. That'll get you in? What does that even mean? I flicked on the small light we were allowed, and saw instantly what it meant. The phone had gone blank, and I was staring down at my reflection. This wasn't my phone. And whoever was sending me these texts? That phone wasn't theirs.

**Thanks for reading. I have no Beta, so if you'd like to, or know someone who'd like to, please shoot me a PM. Any criticism is appreciated. **

**Girlie xo**


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I only take claim to the story – all characters, settings, backstories, etc. are property of Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

I looked at the phone for a time. The background was the Dauntless emblem, and I felt the dread run through me, stronger this time. It wasn't my phone. It was a Dauntless' phone. And they've got mine. I slid my finger across the screen, and was faced with a passcode. Each circle had a number printed in the middle of it, and I realized that the numbers the person sent me were the passcode.

I entered the numbers with shaky fingers, and got in. I went to open the messenger app, but another text popped up on the screen before I could. I hit the reply button, which opened the app for me.

**Unknown Number;** You really should have a password on this

**Unknown Number;** Are you even getting these?

The messages came in quickly, one after the other. I'd texted a couple of people, but I was still getting use to it.

**Tris;** I take it you're the person who has my phone. Why is your phone named 'Four'?

I texted that back, and added my number to the person's contacts. I didn't want to put my full name in, so I put Tris. It was what I decided to call my phone – since my full name was too long.

**Four;** And you're the person who has mine. Four is my name, and I take it you're Tris?

**Tris;** Yeah, it is. Are you from Dauntless?

**Four;** Yes.

**Tris;** Right. When can we swap phones?

**Four; **I guess you can come up to my apartment. Level 6, apartment 613.

**Tris; **Apartment? What?

**Four; **The apartments, in Dauntless. You should know that by now, you've lived here for sixteen years.

**Tris;** I'm not Dauntless. How'd you know I was sixteen?

**Four;** The basic phone. All sixteen year olds are issued these. What faction are you from then, if not Dauntless?

**Tris;** I'm from Abnegation. I thought the basic phones were for Abnegation. Even my parents have these versions.

**Four;** Fair enough. Wait, you're a sixteen-year-old, Abnegation guy and allowed to go the fairs at night?

**Tris;** I am not a guy, thank you very much. And of course I'm allowed to go.

**Four;** You're a girl…then you're name's not Tristan. That's even more surprising.

I was kind of offended. Surprising that I'm a girl? Thanks so much.

**Tris;** No, it isn't.

**Four;** Ok. What is your name then?

**Tris;** What's yours? It can't be Four.

**Four; **Four is a nickname. You're not awfully polite, for an Abnegation.

**Tris;** You avoided the question.

**Four;** So did you.

Ok, so they had a point. I wasn't going to tell them that though.

**Tris;** When can we swap phones?

**Four; **I cant get anywhere near that part of the city until the Choosing Ceremony. If then.

**Tris;** Why not?

**Four;** You forget – I have to work. I know you'll be busy that day, but it's the closest day I can get in.

**Tris; **Fine. I've got to go to bed now, but you text me if anyone texts, or calls. And do not answer the calls. I don't need my parents to know I messed up. I'll forward your messages.

**Four;** Sounds good.

**Tris;** Goodnight, Four.

**Four;** Goodnight, Tris.

I put the phone on the edge of my bed. Now all I had to do was keep my parents and brother from finding out I swapped my phone with a total stranger – an adult Dauntless. I looked back at my phone, and smiled. It was the first real conversation I'd had with a Dauntless, and it wasn't horrible. I turned around in bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

**Four POV**

I sighed and put the phone down, looking over at my friend Zeke.

"That was the person who has my phone," I told him. Unlike this girl, I told my friends about the phone swap as soon as I realized myself.

"They coming up to swap?" he asked, looking up from his phone.

"Nope," I replied, and he frowned.

"Why not?" he seemed perplexed.

"Because she's in bed. In her house. In Abnegation." I told him, and his face got more incredulous with every word I spoke.

"Holy shit, dude! You've got an Abnegation's phone?"

"Yeah, well it just means I wont get my phone back until the day of the ceremony. It's going to be busy enough for her, let alone trying to find someone she doesn't know to get her phone back, in the mist of everything." I pulled my fingers through my hair.

"So send her a picture?" he suggested, "I mean, at least then she'd know who to look for."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Abnegation phone, Zeke!" I pointed out.

"Right. So get her to send a picture to you. Then you can find her!" he nodded to himself. I just looked at him.

"Abnegations…can't receive photos, can they?" he asked slowly.

"Nope."

"Well, I guess I don't have to warn you off phone sex, then do I?" he laughed, and I slapped him on the back of his head.

"She's sixteen!" I pointed out, and he just shook his head, almost awed.

"You go out for one night. You manage to swap your phone. With a chick. With an Abnegation chick. Then, to top it off, you've got a sixteen year olds phone. Which probably means she snuck out. Dude, that's some sort of luck, I'm telling ya." he told me, "And Shauna was sixteen when I was eighteen."

"Shauna was seventeen you dumbass." I said, "She's eighteen now, and you met last year."

"Oh right. At least this girl won't go through your phone." he pointed it out as a good thing.

"I think she would, actually. If given the notion." I said thoughtfully.

"Really? But she's Abnegation? I guess if she snuck out…"

"She was different. Curious almost. And she told me she was allowed to go." I told him, thinking back to our conversation. She'd asked more question than an Abnegation should've.

"She's different? God, you're not crushing on her already, are you?" he teased, moving out of reach.

"Fuck you," I said, "At least she's going to forward my messages."

"She told you that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Told me to do the same. And not to answer the calls – said she didn't want her family to know she'd messed up and swapped phones with a Dauntless guy." I paused, "Well, she didn't say that part, more implied it. Except, she doesn't know I'm a guy."

He burst out laughing, "She thinks you're a girl?"

"No! She just doesn't know I'm a guy. It never came up," I said defensively.

"Yet, you know she's a girl? What did you do? Ask for the status of her gentiles?" he was still laughing his ass off.

"I thought she was a guy. I said so. She corrected me." was all I said back.

He finished laughing, and sat back in his chair.

"Fuck me dead. Only you could get into this." he told me, straight-faced.

"Yeah, I know. But it'll be over soon. It's only for a couple of weeks." I said.

"What happens if you find you cant stand her?" he asked me.

"I'm more worried if we get along fine, and then everything gets awkward when we meet." I told him seriously.

"That'd be worse," he agreed, "So what's her name?"

I looked at him, smirking over the other side of my couch.

"Tris."

**Tris POV**

I woke up the next morning to my father shaking me softly, as I had for the last sixteen years. I smiled up at him as I sat up, and he smiled before leaving the room to wake Caleb. I quickly glanced at the phone, making sure it was well enough hidden that he didn't notice it. It was.

I grabbed it, and clicked it to check the time. It was 7.20am. And this guy – Four – had three messages already. I unlocked it quickly, and checked the messages. One was from a guy called 'Eric'.

**Eric;** Four, Max wants to see you tomorrow at eight. Not a second later.

The other two were from someone called 'Zeke'.

**Zeke; **Hey dude, where are you? Breakfast is almost over.

**Zeke;** Oh, right. Hi Tris, can you please message Four for me?

I was surprised that someone else knew my name. I quickly opened Four's messages.

**Tris;** Good morning Four. You got three messages – one from 'Eric' telling you to meet 'Max' at eight this morning. He said 'not a second later'. And one from Zeke – well, two from Zeke – asking where you were. The other one was asking me to message you that. Have a good day, Tris.

I got up after that, and had a very quick, very cold shower. I ent downstairs to eat breakfast with the family, and left at 7.50am sharps to walk to the bus stop. Robert and Susan met us there, and we started the forty minute commute to school. The phone vibrated in my pocket, and I checked to see they were all occupied before pulling it out discreetly.

**Four;** Good morning Tris. Thanks for telling me about that meeting, it was important. Please message Zeke telling him I'm at leadership. Would you mind if I gave him this number to contact me? He texts a lot. You got one text from 'Robert' saying that a group of you were going down to the grass area at lunch, would you like to go?

**Tris;** That's fine to give him my number. Do tell him to delete it after we've swapped back, though. Please text Robert back telling him that I'd like to go. Thank you Four.

**Four;** All done. Thank you for letting Zeke have the number. Have a good day.

**Tris;** You too.

I put the phone away, and went back to staring outside the window. Class passed quickly again that day, and even lunch went by in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, I was back home, on my bed, waiting for dinner to be called. Four had gotten a few texts during the day, so I decided to forward them on.

**Tris;** You got another few messages. 'Shauna' wants to know where Zeke is. 'Uriah' asked the same thing. 'Olivia' told you to go up to the C.R (whatever that is) because someone got sick.

I didn't expect a reply, but I got one back a few minutes later.

**Four;** Shit. Please tell Shauna and Uriah that Zeke had to go to the infirmary, because he broke up a fight in the Pit. He wasn't hurt, just escorting them there. I'm on my way up to the C.R (BTW it means the control room) now.

**Tris;** Are the others ok? Do you work in the control room?

I quickly shot Shauna and Uriah a text telling them about Zeke, and sent Olivia a text saying 'On my way'. I was getting quicker at this texting thing.

**Four;** The others are a bit banged up, but nothing serious. Yes, I'm rather good with computers.

**Tris;** What do you do in the control room?

**Four; **I control things. Mainly security, but also dealings with the other factions, keeping the trains going, other things like that.

**Tris;** That sounds alright. Weren't you ever stationed at the fence?

**Four; **No. I went there during training, but I ranked high enough to choose where I wanted to be, what job I wanted to do.

**Tris;** Ranked?

**Four;** During initiation, you are scored on what you do. The highest scorers go on the top of the list, and get to choose their jobs first. The lower scorers are normally placed on the fence.

**Tris; **Where did you rank? What sort of things do you have to do during initiation?

**Four;** You ask a lot of questions. I ranked first. Different exercises that tested us physically, emotionally and mentally.

**Tris;** In Abnegation, all you have to do is thirty days of community service.

**Four;** You don't seem like you belong in Abnegation. You definitely speak too much to belong.

**Tris;** Sorry if I'm bothering you, I was just curious.

**Four;** 'Caleb' just texted you it's dinnertime. Your brother?

**Tris;** Yeah. I'll talk to you after dinner.

**Four;** Have fun eating the chicken and rice.

I put the phone down under my pillow, and wondered downstairs. I ate quietly, and helped clean up the dishes after we were done. It wasn't until I was sitting in the living area with my family that I realized they'd said 'chicken and rice'. I hadn't told them what we were having.

Was it really that wide spread that we ate the same thing, over and over again? I guess it'd have to be, for them to know.

I also realized I didn't know if I was talking to a guy, or a girl. I just automatically thought I was talking to a girl, but hadn't they done the same thing, and assumed I was a guy?

I waited until my parents told us to go to bed, and pulled the phone out again. There was already a text waiting for me.

**Four;** How was dinner?

**Tris;** It was alright. How'd you know what we were having? Are you a guy or a girl? Because I'd automatically thought you were a girl, like you thought I was a guy, so…

**Four;** It's the same every night there, isn't it? I'm a guy. Guess we both should have asked.

**Tris;** Sorry. What do you have for dinner there?

**Four;** All sorts of things. Today we had hamburgers.

**Tris;** I've never had one. Are they good?

**Four;** Yeah, I like them. One of the top reasons to come to Dauntless. The food.

**Tris;** I think the food would make me sick if I transferred there, honestly.

**Four;** It's cooked well, and tastes amazing?

**Tris;** With sauces and seasonings and things like that, right?

**Four;** Yeah.

**Tris;** I'm not use to eating that sort of stuff. I'd throw it up as soon as I ate it.

**Four;** I guess you're probably right.

**Tris; **I'd like to try them one day though. I guess I'd have to transfer out of Abnegation to though.

**Four;** You don't want to leave?

**Tris;** I do. I want to make my life how I want, and be free to do what I want outside work. But I don't. I'd be leaving my family, everything that I've ever known. I know we're allowed to visit more often than they use to allow, but I don't know if I could leave them.

**Four;** Leaving your family would be hard. But I've only been talking to you for a day or so, and yet I know that you don't belong in Abnegation.

**Tris; **Thanks so much.

**Four;** Was that sarcasm? That's exactly what I meant.

**Tris;** I'm not normally like this. I'm shy as. I guess it's because you're not in front of me. Or judging me for being selfish while I talk.

**Four;** You put a very specific reason for judging you there. Why?

**Tris;** Well, because you're judging me for talking like this. Not for being selfish, but because of where I come from, the way I was brought up. It'd be like my calling you soft, though you were brought up in Dauntless.

**Four;** I wasn't judging you. I was praising you. You think I'm soft?

**Four;** P.S. I wasn't always Dauntless.

**Tris;** Well you're not hard. I guess it makes sense then, not being brought up to always be hard while talking to girls.

He didn't reply for a while, and I was afraid he was offended. Is that the sort of thing that offends Dauntless people? I'm not even sure. I put the phone on the charge, and under my pillow. Maybe he just got sick of talking to me. What was wrong with me? Talking to a guy, I didn't even know the hair color of, and telling him about things I wouldn't tell my brother.

I decided to put it out of my mind, and turned around to go to sleep. I was lying there a few minutes in the dark when I felt it vibrate.

**Four;** You need to screen what you say before you say it. I just spent the last few minutes pissing myself laughing, and trying to get the phone back off Zeke.

I frowned at the phone. What even…? I didn't say anything bad – just that he wasn't hard.

**Tris;** I don't understand.

**Four;** You seem so innocent. What you said, can be taken in a totally different way. And – being two eighteen and nineteen year old guys – we took it in that way.

Despite still being confused, the question 'Well, is he the eighteen year old?' popped into my head. I shook my head slightly, my fingers hovering over the phone, trying to form a reply.

**Tris; **I still don't understand. I said you weren't hard when talking to people, like Dauntless are. Are you eighteen or nineteen?

**Four; **It doesn't matter, really. I'm eighteen.

**Tris;** Zeke's nineteen then?

**Four;** Yes. Assholes a full four months older. And he doesn't let me forget it.

**Four;** Sorry for my language.

**Tris;** Don't worry about it. I've heard worse at school.

**Four;** You probably have. That place was just a enclosed space of cussing. Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in bed?

**Tris;** I am in bed?

I quickly checked the time, and was shocked to see it was almost midnight. On the nights we stayed home, it was unusual for us to see ten o'clock, let alone midnight. I just couldn't believe I'd been talking to Four for that long.

**Four;** I meant asleep.

**Tris;** Probably.

**Four;** Are you going to sleep now?

**Tris;** It's nearly midnight. I think it'd be a good idea. Aren't you supposed to be asleep as well?

**Four;** Probably, I have the morning shift tomorrow.

**Tris;** Then why aren't you asleep?

**Four;** I was texting you.

**Tris;** Sorry. Goodnight, Four.

**Four;** Don't be. Goodnight, Tris.

I'd learnt a lot about him in the last few hours. It was odd to think that I probably knew more about Four than Robert, or even Susan. None of us did much sharing. I was curious about him, which made it even worse. He probably only put up with talking to me to make sure I forwarded all his texts. For some reason, the thought of that made me frown.

The phone was still unlocked, so I went out of the messenger app, and looked through his other ones. He had something called 'Temple Run", and had some music. His camera app worked, though he had no photos saved, except the Dauntless emblem. His phone was almost as bare as mine, I realized as I looked through it. Maybe he'd just gotten a new one, and lost it. That was the most likely scenario.

I locked it, and pushed it under my pillow again. Maybe tomorrow I'd ask him when he got the phone. Maybe I'd ask him about his appearance, so I had an idea of what the stranger looked like. Maybe I'd ask him why his nickname was Four. Maybe I'd ask him which faction he came from, before transferring to Dauntless. Maybe I'd ask him why he transferred.

I sighed, knowing that I'd ask him none of those things. I wasn't brave enough to. They were too personal for me to ask.

_But_ I thought, _He brought up his faction change. And it's reasonable to want to know what he looks like – you have to find him after all. _

I shook my head again, lying down flat on my bed. I shouldn't be curious. I closed my eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Zeke POV**

Pull, forward, press – triangle! Triangle! Triangle!

I repeated the motions over and over on the PS3, and nearly knocked myself off the bike. I heard a phone vibrate, but I was too focused on the game to care. That was, until the screen was suddenly paused on me.

"Dude, what the fuck?" I asked, turning around to glare at Four. Would've worked too, if he wasn't texting away on his phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that Tris again?" I asked. I had called her 'that girl' earlier today, and he just about yelled at me her name, so I stuck with it for now.

"Yep," he said, typing away again. He put the phone down, and looked up at me.

"You text her a lot. I thought you said she was only forwarding messages?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him. Four never talked more than he had to.

"It was. Then she asked where you were, for Uriah and Shauna. I told her, she asked if everyone was ok. Then she asked what C.R stood for." he answered, his eyes flicking back to the phone. I saw the message before he picked it up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand how that converts to a conversation about food." I told him. He typed for a second, then put the phone back down.

"Um, she asked about jobs. And what being ranked meant. And something about the fence, and then she said she had to go eat. I asked how dinner went." he told me. His eyes went back to the phone went it lit up.

He looked back up and me, and I rolled my eyes, turning back to the game.

"When you finish flirting with the poor girl, you can join back in." I told him, earning a slap on the back of the head, I turned it on single player, and continued racing around different tracks, beating everyone.

Every time I looked up between races, his eyes were firmly glued on the screen, and he was typing rapidly. I smiled slightly. There was almost no chance they'd get together – after all, she'd probably stay in Abnegation – but it was good for him to talk to someone other than Shauna, Uriah and me. Maybe they'd become text pals.

I stopped paying attention after a little while, trying to beat this really hard track on the game. And that was when I heard it. He _laughed._ Like full blown, tears down the face laughter. Holy shit.

I grabbed the phone out of his hands, and read the last few messages, and started laughing myself. I can't tell if this girl meant to say it that way, or not, but holy shit it was pretty funny.

"Does she say stuff like that often?" I asked him once we'd both calmed down.

"No. She's so innocent, that's why I found it so funny." he replied, and picked up the phone from it's place on the floor. "Even though it wasn't even bad."

I nodded, and he started texting again. Four continued to focus on the phone, and I just sort of watched him. He literally never made new friends.

"Asshole," I heard him mutter.

"What did I do?" I asked, affronted. He looked up.

"Hmm?"

"You just called me an asshole." I told him.

"Oh, yeah. Tris just asked if I was nineteen. I told her that you're the one that's nineteen. Then I called you an asshole." he informed me.

"Because I'm older than you?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. Knowing that I wouldn't get anything out of him until she went to bed, I got back to my game. Let me just say how surprised I was when he put down the phone a few minutes later and picked up his controller.

I paused, and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Tris went to bed." Four told me, setting up the game for two players again. I grabbed the phone, and read the last few messages they sent.

"Don't be?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"I was up anyways."

**So I dabbled with Zeke's POV. Not so good, but it gives his view on Four and how much he's texting Tris. I'm not sure if I want them to continue being buddy-buddy, so I'm going to work on that next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, and if you'd like to Beta, PM me.**

**~ Girlie xo**


	3. First Calls

**Disclaimer: I only take claim to the story – all characters, settings, backstories, etc. are property of Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

I woke to this odd buzzing/hooting sound coming from under my pillow. I groaned, and pushed my pillow out of the way, realizing it was the phone going off. With a call. I freaked at first, not knowing what to do, but then I realized it was Four calling from my number. I picked it up, and pressed the accept button.

And then there was silence. I wasn't sure how to start conversing with someone who called at five thirty in the morning, but I assumed they'd have to start. After all, he was the one who called me.

"Tris?" I heard, after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Hello," I said, keeping my voice down, so as to not wake the rest of my family.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked. His voice was deep, and gravelly. But it was also sort of soft as well.

"Because it's five thirty in the morning – what the hell were you thinking, by the way – and I don't want to wake up my family." I told him, slipping into my shoes, and creeping down the stairs.

"Right. I was just wondering if anyone texted, or called." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't have waited an extra hour and a half to find out?" I retorted, stepping outside.

"No." he said simply.

"No one contacted you. Can I go now?"

"I'm hurt. Normally everyone wants to keep talking to me." he was sounding almost cocky.

"Not at five thirty in the freaking morning they don't." I assured him.

"You know, you're the only girl to ever want me to go away – even at five thirty in the morning." definitely cocky.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, confused. Annoyed. Whatever you want to call it.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" I felt my eyes widen. Then I hung up on him.

I don't know what just happened, but I definitely didn't want it to happen again. He was perfectly sweet last night. I re-read our conversation, but this time I saw the condescending overtone he put on all his messages. Condescending, and up himself.

I went back upstairs, and slipped into bed. All this would do, was keep me focused on what I had to do. I fell back asleep quickly, and was woken what felt like seconds later by my father. I got up, and got ready for school. I was still pretty tired, so my movements were slow, mechanical.

Pull on grey pants. Pull on baggy grey shirt. Pull on grey jumper. Pull on grey shoes. Grab my small bag. Put phone in said grey bag. Open door. Walk down the stairs. Sit down. Eat breakfast. Clean up dishes. Walk to the bus stop. Get on the bus.

I told myself what to do before I did it. If I weren't so tired, I'd laugh at how much like a robot I sounded. I thought about what I had class-wise today, and was happy to say that I could sleep through Faction History. For the second time today, I pulled out the phone to buzzing, but this time it wasn't a call.

**Zeke;** Don't worry about him. He's sort of half drunk.

I read the message about three times, before even trying to form a reply.

**Tris;** Drunk people tell the truth. Dumbasses get drunk. A dumbass telling the truth because he's drunk is no reason to worry.

I'm not gonna lie – the fact I came up with something that sort of made sense, was a pretty big win for me right now.

**Zeke;** You really think Four is a dumbass?

**Zeke;** I meant, I heard what he said. About something being the matter with you. He didn't mean it.

**Tris;** If he drinks. It doesn't matter if he meant it – he's just some random that I swapped phones with.

**Zeke;** So basically being told you have something wrong with you means nothing because you've only spoken to him for a couple hours?

**Tris;** No. I get told that all the time. I'm from Abnegation, remember? It's what everyone thinks.

**Zeke;** I can't tell if you're strong or literally so selfless you don't even care.

**Tris;** So don't.

We pulled up to the school, and I got out slowly after everyone else. I was walking into the main building when I got yanked sideways, into a small hallway, and into an empty classroom. I turned around, wide eyed, ready to punch someone, but then I saw Susan.

"Erm, hi?" I felt awkward.

"That phone. Isn't yours. How'd you get it?" she asked, almost accusingly. I sighed.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're trying to ask me." I told her, and her face softened a bit, now that she could see I was going to tell her the truth. Or just in relief that I didn't steal something. Either way.

"How'd you get it then?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Remember that night we went to the fair, and I disappeared instead of going on the Ferris wheel?" I asked her, and she nodded. "I'd realized I'd left my phone on the table at the diner. So I went back to get it, only it was on the floor. It wasn't until I got home, that I realized that it wasn't my phone."

"Who's phone is it?" she questioned.

"This Dauntless guy, named Four. He's eighteen, which is why I still have the phone. He has to work everyday until the Choosing Ceremony. We're swapping back then. But please don't tell anyone! I don't want to be seen as the Abnegation screw up!" I pleaded with her.

She stayed quiet for a while, before saying, "I wont tell, if no one asks."

I sighed and relief, and nodded at her.

"If…" she added, and I felt the terror run through me, "You keep me in the loop about this guy."

"That's it? You gave me a freaking heart attack!" I squealed at her, and she giggled.

"I don't have any girlfriends. And besides, half of those Dauntless guys are pretty cute." she giggled again.

I gaped at her. For Susan, saying someone was cute was like screaming at the top of your lungs, right in front of them that they're hot. I regained my bearings.

"Wanna hear about him?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes!" she nodded vigorously. I smiled.

I pulled out the phone.

"Ok. So he's pretty nice, I guess. He answered my questions anyways." I showed her the conversations I'd had with him.

"Wait, so, you two literally just send back and forth the messages and calls you get?" she asked, and I nodded.

"There's not that many, so I don't mind." I replied.

"He seemed less…sharp after that comment about being hard." she noted, looking through the conversations again.

I considered telling her about the call this morning, before thinking 'what the hell'.

"He called me this morning." I told her before I could loose my nerve. The bell rang, and I looked at her questioningly.

"It's only faction history," she said, shrugging, "What did he call for?"

I shook my head, astounded. "He called at five thirty this morning to ask about calls and texts."

"Why at five thirty?" she seemed confused.

"Ducks me." I replied, and she giggled.

"It's ok to cuss sometimes." she told me.

"I guess."

"Is that all he wanted?" she asked.

"I don't know. After I told him there were no messages, I went to hang up, and he said something like 'normally people want to talk to me for ages'. I told him not at five thirty. Then he said I was the only girl to want him to go away. I asked what was the matter with him, and he said 'shouldn't I be the one asking that.' Then I hung up." I shrugged one shoulder.

"That's a bit asshole-ish." Susan says, shaking her head a bit.

"Then, just before, his friend Zeke texts me this." I held out the phone with Zeke's messages.

"It seems like he was generally trying to make sure you were ok. Then you went and called his friend a dumbass." she says, laughing.

I laughed, "Well, I was half asleep at the time."

"Fair enough. Well, you can be half asleep and Four can be half drunk. Everything works out then, right?" she made me laugh, louder than probably safe.

"Aren't you worried we're gonna get busted for skipping class?" I asked her after a while.

"Nope. There's a substitute teacher today, but we have to go to all classes after lunch." she informed me, with a little smile. Susan always knew about everything that went on in the school.

"You sound like you've done this a thousand times before." I told her.

"Caleb doesn't much like physical education," she muttered, and I could literally feel my eyes widen.

"So you two are together?" I asked incredulously.

"No," she said, biting her lip, "I'm not the type he normally goes for."

"Oh really? Than what is his type?" I asked.

"Well, right now it's Mason Urie, from Erudite. But last week it was Uriah – you know, the guy from Dauntless?" she told me. I just about had a fit.

"Whoa, be kind, rewind." I said, eyes widening a whole lot.

"What did I say?" she seemed confused. I was still processing through it.

"Caleb's…gay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I thought you knew?" she gasped, "You didn't, did you? Oh god, and now I've told you" she hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey," I said, touching her shoulder gently, "It's ok. I'm not…disgusted by it or whatever, I'm just a bit shocked. Don't worry, I wont say anything."

"Really? Thank you! God, he'd kill me!" she calmed down in a few minutes.

It was a bit awkward after that, and we stayed silent for minutes afterward. I thought about the guys my brother had had the hots for.

"At least he has good taste," I said, nodding, and she burst into laughter.

I joined in, and we laughed and talked about the guys for the rest of the time period before lunch.

I was checking my phone just after the bell went, for the time, when I saw that I'd been too busy talking to realize I'd just gotten a text.

"Hey, wait." I pulled on Susan's arm gently, back into the room.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at me. I just held up a finger to tell her to wait a second.

I unlocked the phone, and pressed the messenger app icon, and went into his messages.

**Four;** I'm so sorry. Zeke recorded the call. I was a little drunk, but that's no excuse. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, though, I promise.

**Tris;** It wasn't that bad, so don't worry about it. But drunk people tell the truth. And drunk people are dumbasses. Even when they're sober.

I got Susan to read it before I sent it.

"That's good. Do you think he'll think you're calling him a dumbass for what he said, or because he's drinking?" she asked me as we walked towards the cafeteria. We passed a group of Erudite, and I fell into naturally respectful silence. When we were far enough out of earshot, I replied.

"I don't know. Both, maybe. He'll ask if he's unsure." I told her, confident in my assessment.

We sat down at the table with all the other Abnegation kids. Because we were still taught not to talk around other factions out of respect, we always sat as far away as possible from everyone else. But we still only spoke in hushed tones around each other.

My phone vibrated again.

**Four;** I can't tell if I'm forgiven or not.

Susan was talking to Caleb, so I filed it away for later. It was nice having someone to talk about him to.

**Tris;** You're forgiven.

And I realize I meant it too. It seemed really harsh at the time, but I was half asleep. It really was just a drunken mistake – and though I wouldn't usually give someone the benefit of the doubt, he'd been nothing but semi nice to me ever since the phone swap.

**Four;** What was with the dumbass comment then?

**Tris;** Because you got drunk in the first place. Didn't you go to school? Alcohol is bad for your body.

**Four;** Oh…I know that, but it's a good stress reliever.

**Tris;** I still think you're a dumbass for doing it. But, if you want to ruin your liver and make poor decisions that might get someone pregnant, go right ahead.

**Four;** Did you just scold me?

**Four;** Might get someone pregnant? You haven't even seen me, but you think I'm that attractive? Or is it my natural charm?

I feel like he's teasing me, and I feel a smile form on my face. I manage to stop the laughter that bubbled to my lips though.

**Tris;** I did. Get use to it, if you're going to call me, intoxicated at FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Nah, I just know if you're drunk, everyone else around you must be, so they'd see a cow as attractive. What natural charm?

**Four;** Shots fired. Come on, like you haven't been talking to me because of my charming personality.

**Tris;** Shots…fired? Are you under attack or something? No, I've been talking to you because I want my phone back in one piece.

**Four;** No, we're not. Shots fired…it's like acknowledging that you insulted me. I guess it's a Dauntless thing. Is that the only reason? I'm actually a little hurt over here Tris.

**Tris;** Oh ok. I wouldn't dare say that here, everyone would duck for cover. Well, that and you keep texting me. It's rude to not reply, you know?

**Four;** Right. Abnegation.

I rolled my eyes. Why did that feel like an insult? It never did, coming from anyone else. I decided to check his messages. I knew a few had come in, but I was busy – and you know, tired – so I hadn't checked them yet. It seems that Four had told everyone to not text this number, because the only person I was getting his texts from, was the Eric guy. I frowned. I hoped he hadn't given anyone but Zeke my number.

**Tris;** Hey, Eric texted you a while back. Something about a Max, and some sort of code that needed changing. Then he texted again saying that if you ignored him once more, he'd put a bullet in your head. That was paraphrased. And a few minutes ago, so I sent back 'On my way'.

**Four;** Did he say C.R or L.R?

**Tris;** Neither. He just said you needed to see Max.

**Four;** Can you ask him?

**Tris(Four); **Meet in the C.R or the L.R?

**Eric;** C.R. Hurry the fuck up.

I shivered. He was not very pleasant at all.

**Tris;** C.R. Then he said 'hurry the hell up'.

**Four;** Eric said hell?

**Tris;** Well, um, not exactly.

**Four;** Once a Stiff, always a Stiff.

**Tris;** I really hate that term.

**Four; **Sorry. I'll be back later.

**Tris;** Have fun.

I put the phone back in my bag, and pretended to join the conversation my brother and Susan were having. Now that it was pointed out to me, I could definitely see him being gay. For one, he keeps flicking his eyes over to Mason. I smiled inwardly. I thought about how the last people you could expect, could be gay. I thought about Four being gay, and smiled wide when thinking of a good way to ask him.

"Beatrice!" Caleb was waving his hand in front of me, and I focused on him.

"Caleb!" I said mockingly – which earned me a condescending look.

"What's got you smiling so big? Is it a boy? I saw you texting before." he raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at Susan, and tried to apologize with my eyes for my next comment.

"I could ask you the same thing, big brother." I smiled sweetly, and his smirk dropped a bit.

"How…but…how'd you-" I interrupted.

"Know?" he nodded, "Your eyes keep flicking over there *cue subtle point* It's an all boys table."

"I'm so sorry." he said, ducking his head.

"Don't be. We can talk boys now," I winked at him, and he went even redder.

"Don't tell mom and dad." he pleased with me. I touched his hand lightly, making him look me in the eyes.

"I'd never break your trust that way." I said firmly. He looked about ready to cry at that.

The rest of lunch passed quickly, and before I knew it, the bell at the end of my math class went off, signaling the end of the day. I shoved my books into my locker, and got in line to get on the bus that would take me home.

It was my turn to cook tonight – as Caleb reminded me every two seconds since we stepped in the door – so I started boiling the pot of water to put the rice in, and started searing the chicken. My phone was resting on the counter – since no one else was home – and it vibrated quite loudly. After checking to make sure no on else was near me, I picked it up.

**Four; **Conversing with Max and Eric is never fun. How was school?  
><strong>Tris;<strong> Yeah, even over text he sounds like an asshole. It was long. I had math, but I'm cooking tea now.

**Four;** I didn't know little girls could use such big words ;). Math isn't so bad, I guess. Tea as in tea, or tea as in dinner?

**Tris;** What's a ;)? I'm not little. When have you ever heard of an Abnegation drinking tea?

**Four; **;) is a winky face – it usually means to say something sexually, but I meant it as teasing. Well, I wouldn't know that, would I? This whole not knowing who I'm talking to thing sucks. You drink coffee, don't you? What's the difference?

**Tris; **Oh ok. It's not too great on this end either. Yes, but coffee beans are grown naturally, and take no time to grind. Tea leaves need to be extracted safely, and purified. It's not worth the time and engery on ourselves.

**A/N Ok, I know that's bullshit, but you know, I needed a reason there.**

**Four;** Your phone can't even receive photos. Maybe you can send one to Zeke's phone, and I can send one from his phone? I guess that seems legitimate.

**Tris;** I'm a petite sixteen year old, pale Abnegation girl, with blonde hair that falls to mid back, and light blue eyes. I am not sending a picture.

**Four;** Stranger danger and all? ;) (Again, that was teasing) (Do you even know what teasing is?) I'm a tall, tan, eighteen year old Dauntless guy, with brown hair (do I really need to put length?) and dark blue eyes.

**Tris;** I know what teasing is – I'm not five. I just don't like the idea of sending a photo. I've never even taken a photo. You seem very modest – for Dauntless.

**Four;** I bet you haven't. You sent a modest explanation of yourself, so I did as well. I could mention I'm wrapped in muscles, and have a strong jawline, and have a tattoo that goes from my neck to my lower back.

**Tris;** That sounds more like Dauntless. What's the tattoo of? And of course I'm modest – I look like every single other girl in Abnegation.

I smelt burning, and realized that I'd left the chicken in the pan for far too long. I quickly flipped it, so it would cook through the other side, and poured the rice in the now-boiling water. It wasn't the first time I'd burnt the chicken, so no one would ask questions, but still.

**Four;** If you choose Dauntless, and I see you again after the Ceremony, I'll show you. I'm sure that's not true. There's got to be something about your appearance that's different.

**Tris;** Deal. I wouldn't know. We're not allowed to see our reflection. There's not need for it. But the last time I did, I saw my face still looked a bit childish.

**Four;** How often do you get to see your reflection? When was the last time you did?

**Tris;** Every three months, when I get my hair trimmed. About two and a half months ago. I guess a lot can change in three months though.

**Four;** Yeah, I guess so. You don't seem childish though, just so you know.

**Tris;** I'd be wondering why you were talking to me if you thought so.

I quickly shut off the stove, and placed the chicken on plates before putting them in the oven. That would keep them warm before we had dinner. I watched the rice boil for a while, and when it was ready, I drained it and put it in a large bowl, and into the oven.

I heard the front door open, and shoved the phone unceremoniously into my pocket. A few seconds later, my mother walked through the door to the kitchen, and gave me a very small smile.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked me politely.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I honestly just wanted to escape upstairs.

"It was busy. Have you cooked dinner?" she pulled her bag over her head, and held it gingerly in her hands.

"Yes. It's in the oven. I burnt the chicken again." I told her, putting everything I had into not bouncing up and down.

"Beatrice, I've shown you how to cook chicken a thousand time," she scolded me. It was selfish to get so caught up in your own thoughts that you couldn't cook other peoples food correctly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, looking towards the ground.

"It was my fault," Caleb's voice said, and I looked up to see him in the doorway. "I needed help with my bio homework, and Beatrice offered assistance so I needn't bother Susan."

My mother appraised both of us, before smiling a bit.  
>"The chicken's fine, Beatrice. Your brother appreciates your help. Off you go, get cleaned up before dinner."<p>

We both nod at her, and turn to go up the stairs. Once up there, I turn to face him.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"I saw you texting. He must be pretty great." he smiled back at me, and I blushed, "But I do need help with my bio homework, if you could?"

I nodded, "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks," he said, and led the way into his room.

"And who said it was a guy?" I asked, my voice whipping out my question.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"The person I was texting. It could have been Susan." I told him.

"If you're ever texting Susan and smiling like that, then I think we need to have a conversation." he said, winking at me.

I laugh. "What do you need help with?"

Dinner was finished, and cleaned up. Caleb and I had requested permission to go upstairs for some sibling bonding time, and parents agreed easily enough. We were currently perched on my bed, and I was leaning against the wall.

"So, who is he?" Caleb asked. I looked over at him.

"Who is whom?" I asked.

"The guy you were texting in the kitchen," he replied.

"Oh…it's a long story." I tried to avoid the question. Too bad my sibling was too damn stubborn to take no for an answer.

"We have time." he raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me when you figured out you were gay." I say, and he sticks out his hand. I take it.

"Deal."

I take a deep breath.

"You remember that night that I told you I thought I forgot my phone, but it was in my pocket?" he nodded, so I continued. "I actually did forget it. And I went back, and found it on the floor. It wasn't until we'd gotten home that I realized that it wasn't actually mine. I got a text, from my number, telling me the passcode to the phone, and asking if I'd got them. I figured out pretty quick that I'd swapped phones accidentally with a Dauntless."

He opened his mouth to interrupt, but I held up a finger, and he closed it again.  
>"We texted for a little while, and he told me his name was Four. He knows me as Tris. Mainly we were just forward messages and stuff. But then we got talking about the differences between our factions. He introduced me to his friend Zeke over text, and now we just talk I guess."<p>

He nodded, "So the guy you text. Is it this Four guy or this Zeke guy?"  
>"I talk to Four. Though Zeke did text me a little bit."<p>

"How old are they?" he asked me, frowning.

"Four is eighteen. Zeke is nineteen. Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Why is he talking to you?" I must have looked affronted, because he added, "Not because you're you or anything, but you're so much younger."

"All of two years," I say, then sigh. "I guess he just wants his phone back."

"So why don't you give it back?" he asked.

"Four can't get into the city until the Ceremony – he has work. And I sort of cant get anywhere near Dauntless headquarters, unless he takes me himself." I explain, "He was the one who asked to wait till the Ceremony. Otherwise, we'd have to go through the Dauntless kids."

"I guess that makes sense. But how are you going to find him, if you don't know what he looks like?" my brother, forever the flaw spotter in the plans.

"He's tall, tan, muscular. He has brown hair and dark blue eyes. He has a tattoo the extends from his neck to his lower back, but that'll be covered." I give a half shrug, "I guess we'll send pictures through Zeke the day of the Ceremony."

"You haven't seen a picture, but you know that about him?" he asked incredulously.

"He explained. I also know that he ranked first in his initiate class, and that he works in the control room."

"It sounds like he's talking himself up to you."

"I guess."

My phone vibrates, and Caleb's eyes flicker down to it.

"Is that him?"

"I'm not sure," I say, while I'm picking up my phone.

**Four; **You're interesting to talk to, if that helps.

**Four;** Are you mad at me?

**Four;** Tris, you didn't cut yourself making the chicken, did you?

**Four; **Why are you ignoring me?

**Four;** I'm going to call you in two minutes if you don't answer me.

I laugh, and quickly type out a reply.

**Tris;** I was having sibling bonding time. Shut up, I'm replying now.

**Tris;** I didn't cut myself, but I burnt the chicken. See the effect you have on my household? Don't get your panties in a twist, I don't have to reply instantly.

I look up at Caleb, and go to tell him it was Four.

"I know it was him. Your face told it pretty clearly," he smiled, "Just don't get too attached. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Caleb," I call and he turns around, "He's just a friend. And I'm glad you're gay. I'm glad that I know. And I'm all for you and Mason. He's actually gay too, you know?"

"I'm going to kill Susan," is all he says – smiling though – before he walks out and leaves me alone with my phone.

**Four;** Sorry. I never had sibling bonding time. I was an only child. The burnt chicken effect. Sounds legit. Panties? I wear boxers…

**Tris;** I cannot believe you just told me that. That's too bad, Caleb saves me a lot of cooking and cleaning. And I got in trouble for 'self indulging in thoughts' because I burnt the chicken, so feel special.

**Four;** Feeling special. What's wrong with me telling you that? You obviously wear panties, you're a girl. I'm a guy. I wear boxers. Simple as that.

**Tris;** Oh god, stop talking.

He didn't reply for a while, and then my phone rang. I rolled my eyes, and answered it.

"You know, technically I wasn't speaking." he told me the moment the phone touched my ear.

"Sentiment's the same. I don't want to hear that," I told him, turning on my side to lay down.

"You're the one that said it," he pointed out.  
>"And I'm the one that's dropping it." I say firmly.<p>

"Ok, ok. So what is sibling bonding time?" he asked, curiously.

"We sat down and talked." I told him vaguely.

"About what?" he asked. His voice was very gravelly, and smooth. It was a good combination, I thought, when his words weren't slurred.

"Food," I said. No way was I going to tell him I was talking about him to my gay brother.

"You're a terrible liar, Tris." he told me laughing. I decided I liked his laugh. It was loud, and broke in places, and was very deep. I chuckled along with him.

"I was telling him about you, actually." I told him, biting my lip.

"Yeah, he was telling me all about you too!" I heard faintly out of the receiver.

"Who was that?" I asked. I heard rustling, then a different deep voice spoke.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me Tris. We texted and everything." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. Hadn't heard your voice before Zeke." I told him.

"Thank you. Four's trying to get the phone back off my, so I'll talk to you later, year?"

"Sure." I say.

"Sorry about that." Four was back on the line.

"It's fine. You know, I'm probably going to have to go anyways. I have a science exam tomorrow. Goodnight, Four." I say.

"Goodnight Tris." I hear before I hang up.

**Yes, I made Caleb gay. I didn't want him to be some sort of traitor, so I made him different in a different aspect. I am not homophobic, and actually one of my best friends is gay, so please don't think I made something else 'wrong' with him. It's a perfectly fine life choice. Also, I suck at making Four a dick. Soz not soz.**

**~ Girlie xo**


End file.
